Till The End Of Time
by SophieRLdancer84
Summary: Rory find her self pregnant with Dean's child. Not your average Rory pregnancy story. Trust me. Sophie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing and that goes for the rest of my chapters.**

**To The End Of Time**

**Ch.1**

The rain falls freely from the sky as I see students hurry to their destinations, but not I. I sit alone in my dorm room, thinking about the many mistakes I had made. Sure I don't have a lot of mistakes, for I was always a goody girl in my early school years. I always had good grades and was known as the school's Mary. Now here I am in college and already I made one mistake that could cause my last three years of Yale to go down the drain. 

Last June which was really only four months ago I had an affair with my married ex. I had just completed my first year of college and I haven't really dated anybody since my senior year which by the way ended in a disaster. Anyway, the last three months Dean and I started to become closer and our feelings for each other started to develop again. On the opening night of my mother's Inn Dean and I slept together. He took his wedding band off and we made love.

It had felt great to be in his arms again to feel so loved again. I didn't care that he was still married he was my first love and I loved him. I know Dean felt the same way for the way he looked at me sent tingles down my spine and made be brainless. He made me feel safe like nothing else was going to get me.

Three hours later my mom came home. We had a big argument about how I was the other women. But I didn't want to hear it, so I walked out of the house, knelt down on our lawn and just cried. Deep in my heart I knew it was wrong but couldn't help it. The next day Dean and I met up for what I was hoping would be a talk about what happened. But the moment he walked in the door and kissed me my thoughts were miles away, and so we had sex again.

I knew I couldn't keep doing this so I decided to go to Paris with my grandmother. My mom and I were still fighting, and honestly I didn't want to be around her. So the next day I left for Paris and that's where I spent two months going from place to place with my grandmother. When I came back my mom and I made up and I had written a letter to Dean that mom had given him.

I didn't regret that night I just knew I couldn't be that other women. Later I found out from Sookie that Lindsay found the letter and kicked Dean out. He was now living with his parents again and Lindsay with her's. To make matters worse mom and I had a little run in with Lindsay and her mom. She called me a slut for doing this to Lindsay, and all I could do was look at Lindsay's hurt face while mom defended me.

While mom went to the diner I went over to talk to Dean. I told him I would tell him what I wanted I just needed to think about things. He agreed, for he needed to get used to living with his parents again and to get the divorce over with. 

About a week later I reached my decision and decided to have a meeting with Dean to see where we go from here. We both agreed to get back together and give our relationship one more try. My mom didn't care what I did she just wanted me to be happy, and if Dean made me happy she would be happy for me. 

In late August I began my second year of Yale and that's where I meant my new roommate, Stephanie, and the three musketeers, Logan, Colin, and Finn. Paris had decided to go to Harvard so she could be with her new boyfriend and to fulfill her life long dream of going to Harvard. Of course I would miss Paris, but I was glad to have made a new friend, well four for that matter. Over the next two months I grew to love Colin, Finn, and Steph, Logan and I, however, were a friendship in progress.

Two months later Dean and I are still together and happy. At least for now until I tell him we are having a baby. Sure we are in love, but Dean never wanted kids and always made that pretty clear. He had told me that when we started dating, and my mom was pregnant by Max with my soon to be sister Charlotte. I had found out I was pregnant two weeks and still have zero courage to tell anybody.

I'm not ready to have a baby. I'm only on my second year of Yale and just turned twenty. One thing I do know is that abortion is not the way to go, and I rather not go with adoption. I plan on keeping the baby whether Dean is with me or not and I also will finish school and become a journalist. 

"Hey Rory we need to talk," Stephanie smiled as she walked in my room and made her way and sat on the other chair next to the window.

"Sure. What's up?" I ask nervously as I turn my attention to her.

"Well it just seems these past couple of weeks you've been kind of distant. Like you have something on your mind or something. It's really starting to bug the boys and I. I mean you haven't had coffee in a while. So there must be something wrong?" 

"I guess you can say there is something on my mind…,"

"Well do you care to share?" She asked nervously as she twirled one of her curls.

"If I tell you. Promise you won't tell the boys," I gave in, for I really needed a friend to talk this over with and be there for me.

"Yes, I promise. Now tell me I'm dying to know what's kept you so distant," Stephanie smiled eagerly awaiting my news.

"Well…two weeks ago I found out I was two months pregnant," I answered nervously afraid on how Stephanie would react. She never liked Dean and always told me I could find somebody better. She rather me be with Yale's biggest player then safe with Dean.

"Oh my god tell me your joking. That lunatic jerk got you pregnant. Finn will kill him when he finds out. You know from the first day he thought of you as a little sister. Colin will be in shock and make a remark. And then there is Logan, lets not forget about him who you share amazing chemistry with, which you two are too dumb to notice …" Stephanie ranted as she paced back and forth shaking her head in disappointment. All I could do there was sit there while Stephanie ranted on and on about how Dean totally ruined my life.

"Steph come on Dean didn't do it by himself it takes two remember? It's not the end of the world Dean and I will deal with this. It will be find trust me, Dean and I love each other and this will only bring us closer. I know were young but who cares a baby won't ruin our careers….,"

"Rory he doesn't even want kids. He told you that years ago and here you are pregnant with his baby,"

"I know that Steph but maybe he changed his mind. He was sixteen when he said that he's older and wiser now," I defended as I stood up and walk out of my room to the kitchen.

"Maybe, but that still doesn't change the fact that…,"

"Stephanie please can you just let me be. I know who are trying to help but you need to stop dicing Dean. He's a great guy seriously, sure he may of hurt me in the past but he loves me now and that's all that matters,"

"Fine. You win I'll stop talking and be happy for you," Stephanie smiled. " So Rory when are you going to tell him?" Steph asked as she sat at the kitchen table.

"I was thinking tonight. But I'm not sure if he's working late tonight. So I might have to hold off until he's free again," I answered unsurely as my cell started to ring. 

"Let me guess it's Dean," Stephanie rolled her eyes and left the room. I nodded my head and answered my cell.

"Hey Dean, I was just thinking about you," I smiled as I went to my room and closed the door. "I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Yeah, well I have some things that I need to speak to you about too." Dean replied back to me in a tired voice. "Maybe later tonight I'll come to your place. I took off the rest of the night"

"Yeah sure that will be great. I can't wait," I replied nervously as I ran my hands through my hair and hung up the phone.

AN: I know a new story but this one I have ideas for and will finish…So! read and review. Thanks again Betaing ILoveButtfacedMisigrants I appreciate it J


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

"Dean will be here in ten minutes and I have nothing to wear," I said franticly as I searched through my closet full of clothes.

"Just wear what you have on. It's just Dean." Stephanie smirked as she painted her toenails on Rory's bed. I glared at her and picked out a simple dress.

"I though we decided you were going to be happy for me?"

"We did but…I still have my opinion and that's to dislike Dean," She answered as she made her way over to Rory's closet.

"Your never going to give up on this are you?"

"Hey I'm just waiting for the ball to drop. Deep down Rory you have to know Dean is not right for you. He just does not fit in the life style you are living in,"

"If Dean's not good for me then who is?"

"Hmmm Logan," She smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Steph, Logan and I barley get along. We're two complete opposites that happen to be living in the same world." I tried to tell her, she has been trying to get me and Logan together for months!

"That's weird because I heard that opposites tend to attract better." Steph shot back at me.

"Ugh Steph can you just let it go? Dean and I are having a baby together, and I can't deal with this right now. I need to focus on how I'm going to tell him." I was getting pretty frustrated with her.

"Fine. I have a date with Colin to get to anyway. He's taking me sailing then out to dinner." Stephanie sighed as she walked out of my room. Laying on my bed I let out a sigh and wonder how the evening will end tonight. I wonder what Dean has to say to me and how he will react to my news.

………………………………...

"Hey Dean," I smile as I open the door to let him in. He looks exhausted as he comes through the door with not even a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Rory." He answers sitting on the couch. I smile and sit next to where Dean sits. We sit in silence for a few seconds before either of us utters a word.

"So…do you want to go first," He asks finally turning over his head to look me in the eyes.

"No you go head," I tell him.

"Well a couple days ago I found out something that really…I don't know surprisingly and sad." Dean said, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Really what was it?" I asked him full of concern.

"Lindsay has cancer and she says she might not make it," Dean spit out. I looked at him in the eyes and put my hand over my mouth.

"Oh my God that's horrible." I cried. Sure Lindsay and I weren't the best of friends. But nobody this young should be getting sick. "When did you find out?

"I actually found out a couple days ago. Lindsay came over to the market to return the car and she broke down. She told me she is dying because by the time the cancer was discovered it was already spread,"

"Oh Dean that's so sad. I'm sure her family is devastated," I reply as I gently rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Yeah and I don't want you to get mad. But I kind of want to be there with Lindsay, she doesn't have that many friends and her dad passed away, you know that and her mom is busy taking care of Mike, Lindsay's younger brother, he has problems,"

"Oh okay." I reply not really knowing what to say. I'm sure Lindsay had to have someone who can take care of her. Something just doesn't seem right about this. "If that's what you want to do. I can't stop you," Tears started to well up in my eyes as I placed my hand on my growing belly. I wasn't so sure about telling Dean about the baby now.

"I'm sorry I just feel like I owe her something. I mean I hurt her badly, and now she's sick and alone." Dean tried to explain.

"Well if that's what you want.." I said, sadness evident in my voice

"It is, and I also want to still be with you. Would you still want to be with me?"

"Yeah, I guess we weren't seeing each other much anyway. So you taking care of Lindsay won't be much of a issue," I say unsure of what I really wanted. But its for the baby, the baby Dean doesn't know about yet.

"Okay good. I knew you would be understanding." he smiled as he kissed me on the lips. "So what did you want to tell me?" I looked at him and nervously smiled.

"Nothing its not important anymore," I smiled as I fought back my tears.

"Rory come on you can tell me anything. I won't get angry with you, what are you afraid of? Something is bugging you I can see it in your eyes. So just tell me and we can work what ever it is out." Wiping my tears I look into Dean's eyes and decide to just spill it out.

"Dean I'm pregnant."

AN: Here's the 2nd chapter ..Oh and I have zero IDK how the lines got there on my first chapter any R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Dean I'm pregnant,"_

"You're what?" Dean stuttered in complete shock.

"I'm preg-" I repeated.

"I know what you said, I was just not expecting that,"

"Neither was I." I answered back worried that he would leave the baby and I behind. He already decided to take care of Lindsay over working on our relationship.

"Are you sure I mean, we were safe,"

"Yeah I'm sure. I took three tests and they all came out positive." I assured him nervously as I fiddled with my bracelet.

"Have you been to the doctor yet to confirm?" He asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yes, I was there the other day, I'm three months along." I told him as he got up from the couch and started to pace. "Listen Dean if this is to hard for you to handle just walk away. I can handle this myself,"

"No, I want to do this. I want to have this baby in my life, its just to much right now. I just found out Lindsay was dying and now you tell me your pregnant. I need time to think things through," He answered as he made his way out the door. "I'm sorry I got to go . I'll call you later." When he closed the door I cried softly because I wish Dean would of stayed and made me feel better. But I couldn't blame him because two weeks ago I was in shock, just like he was. Now that I told him about the baby I wonder what he will do with Lindsay. Would he let her go and help me with all the baby stuff.

Ever since Dean and I got back together for the third time our relationship seems to be going down the drain. Honestly I'm not sure if I even want to fight for our relationship. Sure we're having a baby now but that doesn't mean I have to be with him. He can be with Lindsay and I can focus on the baby and school. I don't need a man in my life who will always puts his ex-wife first. I mean I know Lindsay is sick and dying, but why Dean.

Lindsay has to have someone in her family that will take care of her. I don't want to sound careless because I feel really bad that Lindsay is dying at such a young age. She deserves to live her life and find someone again. But Dean is my boyfriend and we're expecting a baby together, so he should put the baby first.

My thoughts are interrupted by the knocking of the door. Faking a smile I open the door to come face to face with Dean. "Hey, sorry I left like that I just needed to think for a while,"

"Its okay," I lied.

"No its not Rory. I was a jerk,"

"It's fine Dean."

"Look Rory I really want to be with you and have the baby in my life, but Lindsay needs me right now. She's going to die Rory, and this baby will be here when Lindsay dies, and we will still be together,"

"So what are you saying Dean,"

"What I'm saying is that I will continue to be with Lindsay and support her until its over. Then moths later I will focus on you and the baby,"

"You really think that will work?" I questioned him.

"Why wouldn't it? It would be like having a long distance relationship. We did it before and so we can do it again." Dean told her.

"What if I don't like that idea." I folded my arms in front of my chest.

"Rory come on." Dean begged.

"Come on what Dean? You think I want to sit on my butt everyday just waiting for you to come back to me. It's the baby or Lindsay Dean. By choosing Lindsay you can just kick our relationship goodbye, and I won't keep you from the baby,"

"Rory this is not fair. Lindsay needs me more then you and the baby,"

"There's your answer. So leave Dean we're done I want out of this relationship. If you can't pick me over Lindsay yet again then it just proves your love for Lindsay is stronger then what we had."

"Rory come on don't do this. I love you, you know that. I'm over Lindsay I promise I just need these last couple of months with her. I cheated on her, I owe her this much to be by being her side."

"I know you love me Dean. I know you do. But I just can't do this anymore. I'm done being second by Lindsay or what ever you chose over me in this relationship,"

"Rory come on. We can work this out. I really do want to be with you, and I want this baby."

"We can't. I don't want to be with you anymore. Please just leave I'll call you when my next appointment is."

"Fine I'll leave just do me one thing and think this through before you decide to end our relationship," He replied as the opened the door and left. I then sat on the couch turned on the TV and just cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

After an hour of crying I decide to order in and watch movies. He was totally not worth the tears. Yet here I'm all alone crying, feeling sorry for myself when I had done nothing wrong. A knock at the door brings me out of my thoughts.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" I ask surprised for him and Finn were hanging at the pub.

"Well Steph told me Dean was coming over, and I wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you."

"Why is it that every time you hear Dean is coming over you think he automatically will make me sad?"

"Because Rory, he does it every time you're with him. He always has something going on in his life and that rarely ever includes you."

"That's not true." Rory said insulted.

"Rory…" Logan said in his stern voice that always reminded Rory of Logan's father.

"Okay fine maybe it is true. But it doesn't matter anymore, we broke up."

"Jerk." Logan muttered.

"Logan I broke up with him. So wouldn't that make me a jerk."

"I'm sure you had a good reason Ace. So tell me, what did he do this time?"

"Nothing." I lied, for I really do not want to get into this right now.

"Nothing huh? Then why do you look so hurt? He must of done something to take that smile off your face."

"Maybe. But it doesn't matter anymore so can we not talk about it?" Rory asked with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter Come on Rory you can tell me anything! What did he do?" Logan begged.

"He just…he chose Lindsay over me and the baby." Rory said, hanging her head in shame.

"He what!? But I thought he chose you over Lindsay months ago! And what baby?!"

"He came over here and told me Lindsay was dying, and that he felt like he needed to take care of her. I told him I was pregnant and he still chose Lindsay. But he has every intention of being in the babies life."

"You're really pregnant?"

"Of course I am! What you think I would lie to Dean and tell him I'm pregnant? I didn't know he would tell me about Lindsay."

"Hey, hey, look at me." Logan said, lifting Rory's chin with his finger. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe Dean would do this to you! Well actually I can, but Rory his baby is growing inside of you and he still doesn't care?"

"Logan he just found out! It will take him some time for him to fall in love with the baby. Right now he just wants to take care of Lindsay, then he will focus on the baby."

"Yeah whatever. I'm glad you broke up with him though. I think it would hurt more if you two were still together and he was always with Lindsay and never you."

"That's what I thought too. So I decided to end things and now it really hurts. I know I did the right thing, but it doesn't take the pain I'm feeling away." I cried

"I know. Come here its okay,' Logan replied as he pulled me in his arms. "It will get better Rory, I promise. I'll make sure you have smile on your face from morning till night." Logan soothed as he gave me a kiss on the head.

"Thanks Logan, I can really use another friend right now." I smiled looking up at his eyes.

He smiled then held me tighter as a spark went through our bodies. How is it that when I'm in Logan's arms I feel so safe? Wow Rory, don't go there you can't allow yourself to fall for Yale's biggest playboy.

"I'm here for you Ace. Just one question have you told your mom yet?"

"No, and honestly I haven't really thought about it."

"You haven't. I thought she would be the first to know."

"Yeah but Mom and I have not been getting along lately. Actually things haven't been totally normal since she found out about Dean and I. I mean we did make up, but our relationship is different. I just feel she wants things her way, and her approval of everything I do. But you know what? She can't control me and she can't always rely on me. I know that's sounds harsh but I'm past eighteen and I just want to experience the stuff I was too scared to do in high school. I always worried about what my mom will say if I make the wrong decisions. If I never would of met you or the gang I probably never would of experienced the thrill of jumping off that scaffolding. I wish I met you in high school." I laughed through the tears.

"So do I." Logan smirked. "Look Rory maybe it is time to put the past in the past and make up with your mom. I'm not saying you should apologize if you don't regret the decisions you have made in the past couple of months. Just talk to her, and tell her how you feel. Then listen to her and if you feel that its right tell her the news. Maybe she will be happy for you. You never no Ace until you try,"

"But she will be so disappointed in me Logan. I'm too young to have a baby, I had all these plans to travel across the world. She will tell me how I could make such a mistake too…"

"Wow, wow, Rory stop right there. This baby is not a mistake, sure it came unexpectedly but this baby inside of you was meant to happen. Trust me. Let me tell you a story of one of my older sister's named Alyssa,"

"You have sisters?"

"Yes two older sisters and one younger sister." He smiled then shushed me. "So anyway Alyssa had just turned twenty and was on her second year of Yale. Sound familiar?" I nodded not wanting to interrupt. "She had slept with two guys, one was her ex who left her for someone else, and another was her best friend. She got pregnant but was unsure of who the father was be. Was it her ex's or her one night stand with her friend's boyfriend? So anyway she knew the only way to be with her ex again was to claim the baby as his and that's what she did. But really the baby was the other guys. Of course her and the ex were about to get married when Jake, the other guy, came in and claimed the baby was actually his…"

"Logan how exactly does this help me?"

"I'm getting there Ace just feel like giving you background information. Think of it as a bedtime story," I laughed and ushered him to continue. "So then the ex named Theo, who is Finn's brother by the way, and Jake is my other sister Honors boyfriend. They ended up not getting married after all, and Alana, Jake's girlfriend, who is Finn's older sister decided to break up with him. So anyway they eventually got back together and Alyssa was over her ex. Alana and Jake allowed Alyssa to come live with him, so Jake could be around the baby he didn't even want. Three months later my mom started to get very sick and Alyssa and Alex, who used to hate each other, grew closer. Alex is Colin's brother just to clear that up. He also has a sister, Sarah, who's ex left Alyssa for.

"God I'm getting a headache." Rory said.

"Okay I'll get to the point." Logan smiled as we lay cuddled on my bed.

"The point is when my mom got sick Alyssa used her baby as a bone marrow donation for her mom. For a little while she didn't think the baby would make it. But the baby did and stayed there for a few months until she was due, in the car by the way. Jake and Alan helped deliver her. Jake eventually wanted to get to know the baby when Alyssa was four months and Alana supported him either way, but she wanted the baby in his life. Alana, Alyssa, and Sarah were friends again. The miracle baby the named Alexis Faith Richmond, Alyssa and Jake share custody and are great friends."

"How heartbreaking that year must have been for everybody involved." Rory cried.

"It was for everybody. and you know what? I would never want to go through that again."

"Wow you really just made me appreciate the ones I love, and I know now this baby was never a mistake. I guess I always knew that I just needed a story like that I guess to fall even in more love with this baby. How come you guys never told me you had siblings?"

"I guess it never came up?"

"So have any pictures of Alexis." Rory smiled.

"What you think I made this story up?"

"No I just want to see for my self on how such a little girl could have such a impact on everybody involved."

"Sure I have some." Logan said and whipped out his cell phone.

"Aww how cute carrying around pictures of your little niece." I smiled as Logan flipped through his pictures on his cell phone.

"Well how could I not when Alyssa sends me photos of her everyday?" he smirks as he shows me a picture of Alexis.

"She's beautiful Logan." I smile as I look at the little girl with bright blue eyes and blonde curly hair. "How old is she now?"

"She is three years old and will be having a sister and brother pretty soon,"

"Aww I bet she can't wait."

"She can't. I went over there the other day and she said 'Unca Wogan my baby come soon.'"

"She called it her baby. That's so sweet." I smile then rest my hand on my stomach. "Are you sure you're Yale's biggest player."

"I'm sure Ace, got my little black book to prove it." He smirked as he moved me closer in his embrace.

"Yeah yeah." I smiled while having a strange sensation in my stomach.

"I assume you have a date tonight?"

"Yep and I'm looking right at her."

"Logan really you don't have to be here with me I'm fine really. You made me smile your mission is complete."

"I want to stay Rory, I can care less about those brainless girls when I have you." He smiled at me but had a serious tone in his voice. "You're much more entertaining to be with by the way."

"Yeah I'm sure." I replied for I knew he would rather have sex with those brainless girls then be here with me.

"I'm serious Rory. When I'm with you I can actually talk to you and not feel like I'm talking to you." We laughed as I gave him a smile. "I believe you for that." I smiled as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being a great friend." I smiled as I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

AN: Sorry for taking so long I was busy. But I made the chapter longer and put Logan in this chapter. Oh and it will be awhile before they will be in a committed relationship.


End file.
